


Эксперимент с замочными скважинами (A Study In Keyholes)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Иногда эксперимент с замочной скважиной приводит к совершенно неожиданному результату.





	Эксперимент с замочными скважинами (A Study In Keyholes)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Study In Keyholes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891950) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



«Значимость замочных скважин как средств подглядывания сильно преувеличена», — думал Шерлок, припадая к замочной скважине и всматриваясь в единственно доступный его взору крошечный кусочек спальни Джона.

Он не в первый раз приходил к такому выводу. В детстве он провел всестороннее исследование, которое полностью доказало его гипотезу — общепринятое мнение о замочных скважинах как о полезном средстве шпионажа совершенно ошибочно. Однако он любил подтверждать свои выводы каждые несколько лет, и, когда Джон заперся в спальне, а заняться было нечем, он решил, что наступило самое время для очередной проверки.

Скрюченная позиция под дверью Джона и обзор крошечного кусочка, в который попадал лишь край кровати, вовсе не влияли положительно на скуку Шерлока. Он наклонился ближе, прижавшись носом к двери, но обзор не улучшился. Наверное, стоит вернуться и…

Замочную скважину закрыла тень. Шерлок напрягся. Мимо двери прошел Джон, и за эту долю секунды Шерлок увидел, что он снимает свитер. 

Шерлока заволновался. Снял ли Джон другую одежду? Неужели Шерлок разделен всего несколькими досками от полуголого Джона?

Крошечная часть матраса в поле зрения Шерлока сместилась, как будто на него положили вес. Джон, должно быть, сел на кровать. Зачем? Если только…

Шерлок почувствовал, как шея начала гореть. Был только один вид деятельности, о котором можно было подумать, и который подразумевал бы снимание одежды и сидение на кровати посреди белого дня. Он прижался к двери, будто хотел просочиться сквозь нее и возникнуть перед Джоном — обнаженным и занимающимся… А чем он, собственно, был занят? Зачем он заперся в своей комнате?

У Шерлока было очень ясное представление о том, что он сделает с Джоном, если ему доверят активную роль в такого рода действе. Он не гнал бы коней. Если бы ему позволили, он наслаждался бы, не спеша. Он начал бы с груди Джона. Провел бы рукой по центру, предъявляя права, затем сосредоточился бы губами на нескольких ключевых областях: ключица, соски, шрам, если Джон не будет возражать. А потом мягкий и округлый живот. Наверное, будет щекотно, если Шерлок пройдется языком, и Джон захихикает. Шерлок любил хихиканье Джона.

Фантазия была настолько реальной, что Шерлок на мгновение счел хриплое рычание ее частью, но потом сообразил, что оно донеслось из комнаты. О боже, Джон действительно удовлетворял себя! Джон был занят самоудовлетворением, а Шерлок все это слышал и ничего не мог увидеть через дурацкую замочную скважину!

Раздался шлепок и очередной стон. Шерлок начал возбуждаться и подумал, не стоит ли заняться собой.

Нет, не стоит. На данный момент у него оставалось правдоподобное оправдание его подсматривания в замочную скважину. Если Джон выйдет и обнаружит его с рукой на члене, оно не сработает. Значит, придется собрать максимально возможное количество данных, чтобы позже использовать нужным образом.

Он прижал ухо к двери, бросив смотреть в замочную скважину. Ну почему эти двери такие жесткие? Может, предложить миссис Хадсон заменить их шторами? Или просто снять все двери. Тогда бы он точно увидел, чем занят Джон. 

Шерлок услышал звуки возни и немедленно вообразил картину. Джон раскинулся на кровати, и ласкает себя рукой. Другой гладит по груди и выгибается от удовольствия. А, может быть (и тут Шерлок дал волю воображению), другая рука была не на груди, а ниже. И Джон вставлял в себя пальцы, воображая, что это член Шерлока. 

Теперь Шерлок возбудился настолько, что требовалось поправить брюки. Он прижал на мгновение к паху руку, но усилием воли отвел ее. Нет, этим он займётся позже. Сейчас он послушает Джона.

О боже, он слушал, как Джон занимается сексом сам с собой! Да это лучший день с момента тройного убийства с цирковым карликом!

Он прижался ухом к двери сильнее, навалившись на нее всем весом в отчаянной необходимости услышать больше. Какие еще шумы издает Джон? Сможет ли он услышать его дыхание? Резкое, тяжелое и… 

Дверь распахнулась, и Шерлок чуть не свалился под ноги Джону, но в последний момент удержался. Он выпрямился и попытался сделать вид, будто нет ничего странного в том, что его застукали стоящим на коленях у спальни соседа.

— Шерлок?! — спросил Джон. — Что, черт возьми, ты делаешь?

Шерлок уперся взглядом в пах Джона, что вовсе не ослабило его возбуждения. Пришлось встать.

— Подтверждаю теорию.

— Какую теорию? — спросил Джон. — О том, что я потерял форму?

Форму? Шерлок окинул взглядом Джона. Тот был одет в старую футболку, шорты, о существовании которых Шерлок и не подозревал, и кроссовки. Возникла новая гипотеза.

— Так ты тренировался?

Поток изображений Джона, делающего отжимания, рычащего от напряжения, с рельефными мышцами на бедрах, пронесся перед мысленным взором Шерлока. И они были едва ли менее возбуждающими, чем предыдущие картинки. 

— Чем я еще мог заниматься? — спросил Джон. — Серьезно, какого черта ты здесь делал?

— Эксперимент с замочными скважинами, — пояснил Шерлок. — Обывательское мнение о них совершенно неверно.

Джон медленно моргнул. 

— Ладно, — сказал он тоном, который означал, что тем закрыта. — Ладно, я собираюсь пробежаться. Присоединяйся, если тебе надоедят замочные скважины. 

Шерлок ухмыльнулся. 

— Бег — не самое лучшее физическое упражнение!

Джон закатил глаза, затем моргнул и уперся взглядом пониже. Шерлок понял, что его эрекцию заметили, и вяло задумался, есть ли способ ее скрыть. Или объяснить как-то... «Меня сексуально привлекают двери?»

Джон перевел взгляд на лицо Шерлока и облизнулся.

— Я тоже не особо его люблю, — сказал он, — и открыт для других предложений по поводу того, как можно попотеть нам обоим.

Шерлок застыл. Этого не могло быть. Или могло? Джон серьезно предложил? Но это будет означать...

Шерлок очень сильно сосредоточился на глазах Джона, затем наклонился к нему на несколько дюймов. Зрачки Джона расширились.

Ох! Это правда! Джон флиртовал с ним. В Шерлоке промелькнула паника и волнение. Боже, что он наделал!

Теперь надо отвечать флиртом. И быстро, пока Джон не передумал!

Шерлок взял под контроль голосовые связки и понизил голос на несколько тонов, чтобы голос звучал сексуально, но не нелепо.

— У меня есть ряд идей, — сказал он. — Все они реализуемы в квартире, — он опустил взгляд на ноги Джона, — и не требуют кроссовок. 

Джон снова облизал губы. 

— Звучит хорошо, — он окинул Шерлока взглядом. — Кажется, твоя одежда тоже не годится.

— О да, — сказал Шерлок, пытаясь не взорваться от волнения и радости. Флирт! Он заигрывал с Джоном! И Джон заигрывал с ним! Неужели они займутся сексом? Это переплюнет даже циркового карлика! — Тогда я ее сниму!

Неторопливая ухмылка расплылась по лицу Джона.

— Я думаю, мы сможем это устроить, — сказал он. Обнял Шерлока за талию и отступил, утягивая в спальню. — Приступим к делу прямо сейчас!

Шерлок с готовностью и радостью последовал за ним, захлопнув за собой дверь.


End file.
